


Happy New Year!

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, M/M, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel help some alien peeps welcome in the new year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the esteemed Eilidh17 with my thanks and awe.

Hot breath huffed in Jack's ear as Daniel's nose nudged the shell. “I don't know if I can hold it until...” 

“You will!” Jack commanded, his voice strangely stronger than it ought to be given their... activities. He reached lower, gently rubbing the underside of Daniel's cock, a break from the fervent tugging he had previously engaged in. Daniel had to last, they both did.

_“And so that's why the elders of P2X-012 have requested your presence at their Annius celebration, ...Jack?” Jack regarded Daniel quietly, leaning back in his office chair, looking to mull over the invitation._

_“Celebration, eh? I could celebrate.” Jack flashed Daniel a deliberately insincere grin to hide that little bout of giddiness building inside at the thought of going off world again._

“Oh god, Jack. You have no idea how lo...”

“Oh, believe me, I do! I can't even count the amount of times I...” Daniel cut him off with another forceful kiss. 

_"This is fascinating, Jack! Their year begins and ends with the summer solstice, similar to the southern hemisphere on Earth." Jack felt a warm breeze ruffling his hair as he watched the villagers prepare a sizable bonfire in the centre of their forest clearing._

_"Nice night for it..." Jack mumbled to himself._

Jack responded in kind, wanting to get as close to Daniel as possible he crawled over the man, forcing Daniel to lie back on the cooling grass. Lining their bodies up, Jack and Daniel began moving in earnest against one another, finding a rhythm all their own. They were ignorant to the people around them in similar positions, focusing only on each other and the knowledge that a new beginning was coming.

_"You're oddly calm about this, Jack," Daniel responded to Jack's raised eyebrow. "I swear I didn't know they wanted *that* level of participation from us."_

_"Well, what about you? How do you feel about this... exploration of culture, as it were?"_

_Daniel caught Jack's gaze. There was a touch of weariness about it, but also intrigue and... excitement. Though that could have been from getting to go offworld in the first place._

_"I won't tell the general if you won't."_

_"Deal."_

"C'mon! Jack, I'm close, oh god... so close!" Daniel's words spurred Jack on, and he ran his hands up Daniel's sides, shoulders - he couldn't get enough of the man beneath him. Warm skin, burning lips, the heat from the bonfire fuelled the frenzy around them.

Daniel in turn wrapped an arm around Jack's neck, bring him down further as the chanting began...

_The air felt that much cooler now. Jack and Daniel stood before one another, contemplating their clothing left back in their tent as the villagers in twosomes, threesomes and moresomes began to celebrate the Annius. Coy glances and smiles were exchanged until Daniel, feeling foolish at standing amidst a folly of gyrating bodies gestured for he and Jack to kneel. "When in Rome..."_

_Crowding close to one another, their cocks brushed, neither knowing whether to cant his hips forward or away. Jack couldn't help a snigger. "Kissing cocks" he whispered into Daniel's ear, delighting at the smile it brought forth. Kissing lips didn't seem that far a stretch all things considered. Meeting half way, their first few tentative presses of mouths quickly grew into something more._

_Jack was the first to pull away, breathing heavily he met Daniel's eyes. "Look, Daniel, I don't want you think I just..."_

_"I know. Ah... me neither" he replied, panting just as hard before capturing Jack's lips once more..._

The melodic words and embers flew around them as they strove for completion. Laetus novus annius... Bodies locked together as the tempo increased and the cries of the countdown began. Desim... novum... octi... "Please..." Jack cried, rutting hard against Daniel in a press of hips and sweat. Septum... sexi... quinqui... Daniel followed the curve of flank and thigh, finding Jack's entrance with ease, rubbing the sensitive skin there. Quator... tre... duos... He gently pressed a finger in. Unon... "Jack, love..."

_Kalendis Ianuaris!_

Happy New Year!


End file.
